Plunder and Lightning Part 3 (TaleSpin (TheBluesRockz Style))
"Plunder and Lightning Part 3" is the 10th episode of TaleSpin (TheBluesRockz Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Chomper feels it's his own fault for the kidnapping, and as he helps Chip find his way to Pirate Island, he confesses the story of his past. Until recently, he was an Air Pirate himself, but after about a year with Ratigan and his men, he got sick of it and rebelled against them when he took the electrical stone. Baloo sympathizes for him. While that's going on, Waul and his men hijack another of Merlock's planes, but they only steal seemingly useless stuff. As Chip and Chomper land in the volcanic Pirate Island, Baby Bop seduces the prison guard into letting them out by saying she'll give him ownership of the Sea Duck if he promises to let them go free. The guard agrees to this, but just as he gets the keys, Chip knocks him out and takes the deed, then lets Baby Bop and Giselle out. Just then, Ratigan and his men return and the good guys are forced to hide from the pirates' eyesight. Upon his return, Ratigan reveals the master weapon he's been working on using the junk they've stolen- the Lightning Gun, with which, he says, they will use to plunder Cape Suzette. He then sings a catchy song about what he and his men are, during which the good guys try to sneak past disguised as other pirates, only to have Barney stupidly join in the song, blowing their cover. To cover their escape, Chomper pretends to rejoin the pirates and gives them the rock, but his acting angers Barney, who ends up taking it too seriously. Chip and the girls make their escape, not knowing that Chomper was faking, but the bad guys are right behind. With the pirates unshakable, Barney turns on an Overdrive function that allows them to get away very quickly. Upon returning to Cape Suzette, they're suddenly snatched by Shere Khan's men, who bring them to the big tiger himself. Baby Bop has no clue about this stone that everyone's talking about, so Fat Cat has Dr. Jimmy explain it: the "stone" is a kind of miniature nuclear reactor, a one-of-a-kind fluke creation that can generate limitless energy. Merlock chastises Barney for not retrieving the stone as promised, and the bear responds by complaining about everyone he's in the room with. Back at Higher For Hire, Barney packs his bags into the Sea Duck and pays Baby Bop for it in the form of gold dust he swiped from the pirates earlier. Baby Bop and Giselle, though, don't want him to leave, because they don't believe Martin's really gone bad. Cast *Baloo - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rebecca - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Molly - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *Kit - Martin (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *Shere Khan - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Don Karnage - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dr. Debolt - Jimmy Cricket (Pinocchio) Gallery Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Baloo Gadget-0.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Rebecca Cunningham Martin.jpg|Martin as Kit Cloudkicker Tales-of-the-tooth-fairies-6203.jpeg|Giselle as Molly Cunningham Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Don Karnage Prince-John-Robin-Hood-disney-villains-1024482 720 480.jpg|Prince John as Shere Khan Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Dr. Debolt Category:TaleSpin Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:TheBluesRockz